


Far Too Young

by elizabeth_deadtree



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, dustin henderson has a sister, everyone needs an older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_deadtree/pseuds/elizabeth_deadtree
Summary: Madeleine Henderson had absolutely no intention to fall in love with one of her best friends. She also had no intentions of going head-to-head with a demogorgon. Or demodogs. Or basically anything that required fighting supernatural monsters. And yet, here she was, doing all of the above - just not necessarily in that order. (Steve Harrington/OC)
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

She forced fresh air into her lungs, willing her legs to go faster. She could feel the ache in her thighs start to creep in, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it would reach the rest of her. She turned the corner, slowing slightly before returning to her previous pace. Someone was screaming at her, but she couldn't quite tell who. Her hair whipped the back of her neck in the wind, and she could hear heavy breathing getting closer to her.

Shit.

She tried to stretch her legs a little more, hoping to lengthen her stride. Her legs were burning now, but she continued to push herself, knowing that she couldn't slow down now. She rounded another corner, letting a huff of air out.

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

Footsteps were accompanying the breathing now, and she knew she only had limited time until the distance between them disappeared. She could feel her hands start to get stiff as the chilliness of the air found its way to her fingers as sweat rolled down the back of her neck, the irony not lost on her. She reached for the last bit of strength she had left and picked her pace up ever so slightly. It was enough, and she could see the end. She pumped her legs and leaned forward just a tad as she crossed the white line, and she let her legs slow down as she bent over, gasping.

A man in athletic gear nodded in approval as he clicked a stop watch.

"Not bad, Henderson. Not bad at all. You sure you don't want to join my team?"

Madeleine Henderson straightened, a slight smirk on her face as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the edge of her Hawkins Athletics t-shirt.

"Sorry, Coach, but I hardly have time for myself, let alone track."

Coach Smith smiled back. "Well, there's still a month or two until our season actually starts, so let me know if you change your mind."

She nodded, making her way back towards the gym. "Will do!"

Madeleine peeled her sweaty clothes off, claiming an open shower stall before any of the other girls could. She let the water run over her for a moment, getting used to the temperature before pouring shampoo into her hand. She heard the door open and chatter fill the locker room and she rinsed out her hair, grabbing her towel as she stepped into the bathroom. She nodded politely at Nancy Wheeler as she passed the girl on the way towards her locker.

She only knew Nancy through association, talking to her when they had crossed paths because of their brothers, but she felt rude if she didn't give an acknowledgement to the girl. She dried her hair with a towel as she sat on a bench, droplets from her wavy brown locks flying as she shook it out. Madeleine was blessed with P.E. being her last period, and she walked past the boys' basketball practice as she made her way out to the parking lot. The squeaking of shoes floated past her as she kept her head down, and she heard the coach calling a play as the boys lined up.

"Look out!" She looked up at the warning, her breath catching in her throat as a basketball hurtled past her, skimming the tip of her nose as it slammed into the wall. She touched her nose, then turned to glare at the boy who stood with his hands up, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he babbled, taking a step towards her. She crossed her arms as she continued to stare daggers at Steve Harrington. She didn't know him really, only what she heard, but this was hardly a stellar first impression to counteract the rumors.

"I'd be better if you knew how to catch a pass," she snapped before adjusting the bag on her shoulder and continuing out of the gym. He looked taken aback and watched her leave with his hands on his hips, his teammates snickering behind him. He turned to the boy next to him, dipping his head towards the retreating girl.

"Who the hell is that?"

The other boy laughed and clapped Steve on the back. "I don't know, dude, but you sure pissed her off."

\-----

Madeleine sighed as she leaned against the counter, strands of hair fluttering before settling in front of her eyes. Mrs. Byers had caught her on the way in, and Maddie couldn't very well say no to her when she asked to cover her shift. She knew the Byers well between working with Joyce and Dustin being friends with Will, and the younger boy's disappearance had the family on edge. She had seen Jonathon at school, putting up posters for Will. He looked exhausted, and the same purple bags that drooped underneath his eyes hung from Mrs. Byers'. Picking up a second shift was the least she could do for them.

The bell above the door rung loudly as someone entered the store. Maddie narrowed her eyes as she watched the curly head of her brother make a beeline to the chip aisle and then across the store to the candy aisle. She crossed her arms as he dropped an armful of junk food on the checkout counter, giving her a toothless grin.

"Let me guess, party meeting?"

"Actually, dear sister of mine, party outing." She raised an eyebrow.

"And where, pray tell, do you think your outing will be going?"

Dustin shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Ummm…. TolookforcluesaboutWill'sdisappearanceandpossiblyfindhim. But you can't tell anyone! Especially Mom! Maddie, I'm serious about this shit," he finished, leaning towards her slightly as if to emphasize the seriousness of what he was saying.

Maddie sighed. "Where does she think you're going?"

Dustin gave a guilty smile as he rummaged through his pockets for change. "Sleepover at Mike's."

She shook her head and began to scan the items, staying quiet. Dustin watched her in anticipation, waiting for a response. She bagged up the food and set it on the counter, leaning on her hands as she made eye contact with her little brother. Finally, she sighed and held up her hand, ticking a list off on her fingers of what the rules were.

"First of all, you never separate from each other. Second, you will call me before you leave and when you get back. Third, if you find anything, and I mean anything, of significance about Will, you call the police. Got it?"

Dustin nodded excitedly, his hair bouncing as she handed him the grocery bag. He hugged her, or at least tried to over the counter, and practically bounced towards the exit.

"Thank you, Maddie! You're the best! And you can keep the change!" He yelled over his shoulder as he stepped through the door.

"Damn straight I can keep the change," she muttered to herself, punching a few numbers into the cash register.

The rest of her shift proved uneventful, with the exception of a dropped pickle jar by a two-year-old. Maddie clocked out and changed back into her street clothes, tossing a wave towards Mr. Harris as she stepped out of the store, heading to her truck. She sighed as she got in, starting the vehicle and turning down Main Street. All she currently wanted was a hot shower and some good food before she had to sit and wait for Dustin to call her.

She put on her blinker, turning the corner before slamming on her brakes. She thumped her hand on the horn, startling the boy in front of her. Maddie narrowed her eyes as she rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going!"

Steve Harrington looked at her in confusion as he pulled his headphones off.

"Yeah, you! I almost ran your sorry ass over, Harrington. Now move out of the damn road so I can drive," Maddie said with a huff, before flopping back into her seat. He rolled his eyes and put his headphones back on, throwing his hand up in a wave as he finished crossing the street.

Two run-ins with "King Steve" was not good luck, at least to Maddie. Especially when those run-ins happened in the same day, and both involved someone almost dying. Okay, maybe she didn't almost die from the basketball, but that was all relative.

She made it home without any other experiences of almost hitting someone and settled in for a long night of pre-cal and waiting for Dustin to call. Rather than calling, he came home at an ungodly hour, the slamming of the door startling Maddie from her sleep, pre-cal notes fluttering to the floor as she stood. Dustin walked through the living room silently, his head down until Maddie flipped a lamp on. She cleared her throat, wanting to know her brother's explanation for coming home, alone, so late, but any argument died in her throat at a small sniffle that he let out.

"Dusty?"

He turned to her, wet trails down his cheeks, and stumbled towards her. Maddie opened her arms to catch him as he crumpled on the ground, sobs wracking his small body. Maddie just held him to her, rocking slightly as she waited for him to talk, both of them staying quiet to avoid waking their mother. He finally let out a final hiccup and lifted his head to Maddie, wiping at his nose. She wiped some of the moisture from his face with the edges of her sleeves and waited for him to say something.

His lip trembled slightly as he opened his mouth.

"It's Will."

\-----

The next few days came and went, with the only news being the body of Will Byers being found in the quarry. Dustin didn't seem to be around the house much, but she could hardly blame him. She figured that he could use the support of his friends right now and would come to her if he needed it, which he did. To ask for help with his tie for the funeral.

"Do you believe in multiple dimensions?"

Her hands stilled for a moment before continuing. "Like what, exactly?"

"Like, could there be a dimension that's the same as ours but different. You know, theoretically. I don't know, you're in Physics and all, so I thought you might know something."

Maddie shrugged slightly as she pulled the tie. "Theoretically, sure. But we don't really talk about it much in Physics. Why don't you ask Mr. Clarke? I bet he would have some better insight than me."

Dustin's eyes lit up at her suggestion, like she had divulged newfound scientific explorations to him. "Of course, Mr. Clarke! Why didn't I think of him?"

Maddie chuckled, ruffling her little brother's hair as she stood. He scowled as he attempted to smooth it down, looking into the mirror as he straightened the unruly curls.

"Hey, how you holdin' up there, kid?"

He shrugged, bending over to tie his shoelaces. "I don't know, fine I guess." Dustin straightened and looked at Maddie's unconvinced face. "I mean, I'm upset. Totally heartbroken. I don't even know what to do with my tiny, prepubescent self."

Maddie shook her head. "Whatever, weirdo. I'm here if you ever want to talk, okay?"

Dustin gave her a small smile. "I know."

She gave him a hug, squeezing him slightly. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Mads."

A/N: Here we go! I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer and much better. Sooo this is my new Stranger Things story! I know that Dustin's sister has been done before, but the lack of Steve stories on here makes my heart sad, so instead of updating Short Circuit like the trash person I am, I'm writing this. Updates will prob be different, depending on free time, workload, etc., but I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to get the next one up ASAP, but please let me know what you think in the reviews and follow/favorite if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie had lost Dustin again after they got home funeral, but she let it happen, knowing he would come to her when he needed to or wanted to. He came home late that night and left early the next morning, and she had gotten a call on Saturday, telling her that he was going to be spending the night at the Wheeler's and not to worry. She accepted the obviously bullshit excuse and told him to be safe and call if he needed anything.

She focused her energy on cooking instead of worrying, making a casserole for the Byers. It wasn't much, and they probably had a freezer full of them, but she felt like she needed to do something. Which is how she had ended up at the Byers' on Saturday night. Alone. At the door. With a breakfast casserole and cookies. She heard muffled voices float through the door and she swallowed her nervousness, raising a hand to knock. The voices quieted, and the door cracked open, Jonathan's face peeking through.

"Oh, hey, Maddie." He sounded nervous, and a blood-stained cloth was wrapped around his hand as he held the door open.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at his skittishness. "You look like hell."

He let out a breathy laugh, turning his head to look at something inside the house. "Yeah, no, I'm good. Great. Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Maddie shook her head, suddenly remembering her reason for coming. "Oh! I, uh, brought you a casserole. And some cookies. I know it's not much, but I figured your mom wouldn't feel like cooking or anything, and you probably wouldn't have time with school and everything, so- "

He cut her off, reaching an arm out to take the food. "Yeah, it's great, Maddie. Thanks so much, I really appreciate, but you should probably go now." With that, he closed the door, leaving Maddie on the front porch.

She blinked, confused, before taking a step back towards her truck. She fumbled with the keys for a moment before the sound of a car approaching stopped her, lights coming around the corner right as she looked up. The car stopped next to her, the engine cutting off before Steve got out.

His eyes met hers and the surprise was hard to stop from crossing her face. The left side of his face was completely covered in blood, most of it dried. There were several cuts littering his cheekbone and the bridge of his nose, and the skin underneath was yellowing and swollen.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Steve laughed humorlessly. "I was a dick, what else is new?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she leaned a hip against the hood of her truck. "Why are you here, anyways? Last I heard, you weren't exactly friends with Jonathan Byers."

Steve scoffed. "What do you care? I barely know you," he said, moving around her to walk to the front door. He rolled up his sleeves before banging on the door, calling for Jonathan. To both Steve and Maddie's surprise, Nancy opened the door instead of Jonathan. Steve's voice became quiet, and he spoke to Nancy before pushing his way in. Rolling her eyes at the action, Maddie made her way to the porch, hoping that she wouldn't have to break up a fight between her friend and the boy that kept showing up.

Her eyes involuntarily widened at the sight of Nancy waving a gun at Steve. "Holy shit, Nancy!"

The other girl turned to her, eyes wide. "Maddie, what the hell are you doing here? You know what? It doesn't matter, you both need to leave now!"

"Nancy! The lights!" Jonathan yelled, motioning to the flickering lights. Nancy turned, finally hearing him, and immediately went to stand with him.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?!" Maddie asked, her confusion and panic rising each time the lights flickered, the worried looks on Nancy and Jonathan making her feel even more uneasy.

"What is going one?" Steve asked, his fearful tone echoing Madeleine's confusion.

"I don't see it," Nancy said, ignoring both of them.

Cracks spidering through the ceiling silenced all of them, white dust falling as something crawled its way through the gaping hole. Nancy lifted the gun, firing off several rounds at the creature before Jonathan grabbed her, pulling her towards the hallway.

"Go, go!" He grabbed Steve's wrist, Steve grabbing Maddie's arm, as they all ran towards the hall. The lights were flashing rapidly now, and Maddie nearly tripped over herself trying to get to the end of the hall and look at whatever the hell was following them.

"Jump!" Jonathan called, Steve obeying and Maddie following in turn, narrowly missing the metal trap in the middle of the gasoline-soaked carpet.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Steve muttered as he flung himself into the room, Maddie close behind as Jonathan slammed the door shut.

"Jesus, what the hell is that! What the hell- "

"Shut up!" Nancy and Jonathan cried in unison, turning to face the door with their weapons at the ready. Maddie looked around frantically, hoping to find something that she could use to defend herself, but stilled as she heard thumping coming down the hallway.

"What's it doing?" Nancy whispered to Jonathan as he shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied before the electricity jolted, a sparking sound echoing through the house as the lights finally stopped flickering. The group ventured out of the room at the silence that now filled the hall. The bear trap remained untouched, and the ceiling in the living room looked as if it hadn't been caved a few minutes ago.

Maddie shifted, chewing on her lip nervously, halfway expecting something to grab her and drag her down the hallway they had just exited. Steve was muttering underneath his breath next to her, gradually getting louder as the reality of what just happened settled in.

"This is crazy, right? I mean, this is crazy. This is crazy!" He lunged for the phone, starting to put in a number before Nancy snatched it from his hand. Maddie stepped into the living room, leaving the two to argue quietly. Jonathan had loosened his grip on the bat slightly, his face still displaying the nervousness that she felt. She caught his attention, waving slightly.

"So, what the hell just happened?"

Jonathan shook his head. "If I knew, I would tell you. Look, Maddie, it's not safe here. You really need to go."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "You think I care? I'm not leaving you and Nancy here. Not alone."

The words had hardly left her mouth before Steve burst out of the door, closing it behind him. Nancy turned to Maddie, her face slightly cold as she set her jaw.

"You too, Maddie. You need to go." Maddie looked at her, mouth slightly open.

"Seriously? That thing is going to come back, I'm not-"

The lights flickered before she finished speaking, and the three teenagers gravitated towards each other, sticking together as they waited for the reappearance of the monster. The lights flashed rapidly, and they circled around each other nervously, waiting for the creature to burst through the ceiling or the wall.

"Does anyone see it?" Maddie asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know, I don't see anything," Nancy replied, both girls falling silent as the room went dark. A strange rumbling sound came from behind them, and they turned.

"Jonathan!" they cried in unison, but the monster leaped before they got his attention and knocked him to the ground, his bat falling from his hands and rolling to the side. Maddie watched in horror as the monster's face opened up, growling as it hovered above Jonathan. Nancy got a few rounds off, her screams distracting the monster slightly until the gun clicked, signifying its emptiness. Maddie felt behind her as she backed against the wall, her hand wrapping around a porcelain bowl that she flung towards the monster, shattering as it hit the monster's head. The thing opened its mouth, and Maddie squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for a bite that never came.

She opened her eyes in confusion as the monster roared again but didn't lunge for her. Steve was standing in front of her, swinging the bat Jonathan dropped wildly, warding off the monster. He landed a few blows, driving the monster back away from Maddie and back towards the hallway they had been chased down. He swung the bat and landed one last hit, causing the creature to stumble right into the bear trap.

Jonathan saw this and grabbed the lighter he had been wielding earlier, tossing it into the puddle of gasoline that soaked the carpet. Flames licked up and the monster screeched in pain, wriggling as it tried to escape the trap. Jonathan pushed them all back, grabbing a fire extinguisher as he doused the fire. Maddie brought a sleeve to cover her face, coughing heavily as clouds covered the room. The fog cleared, leaving the four feeling slightly strangled as they all panted, watching the hallway for movement.

"W-Where did it go?" Nancy asked, her voice thick from coughing.

Maddie shook her head as she leaned against the wall, squinting to try and see through the still-clearing fog.

"No, no it has to be dead," Jonathan said, his voice cracking slightly at the sight of the empty trap, goo bubbling where the monster once stood.

\-----

Maddie sighed, shifting again as she tried to get comfortable in the incredibly uncomfortable chair. They had been waiting for at least four hours, hoping to get word of Will's waking soon. She sighed again and accepted the fact that this was as good as it was going to get and settled into her chair once more. She smiled at the sight of Dustin snoring on top of Lucas, the two boys exhausted from the events of the evening.

The thing had never reappeared after the fire had gone out, and the teenagers had decided to take it as a sign of safety. Johnathan and Nancy had insisted they return to the school, where they had been greeted with the flashing lights of police cars and ambulances. Panic had risen like bile in Maddie's throat, and she hadn't even taken the time to close her truck door before rushing towards the swarm of EMT's and police officers surrounding the group of children. She pushed the hovering adults away, searching frantically for her brother's capped head, crying out in relief when she found him sitting in the back of an ambulance, seemingly unharmed. She pulled him into her arms, squeezing him to her tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her just as tight, and the two siblings remained in an embrace for what felt like hours, only breaking apart at the appearance of some sort of federal agent. He had practically forced Dustin and Maddie to sign non-disclosure agreements after finding out that they had both experienced a "demogorgon", and instructed them not to tell anyone, even their mother.

Of course, Maddie had been furious with Dustin after learning about the danger he put himself in, and he was equally upset after hearing about the fight she went through at the Byers' house, but both siblings relented to let each other off the hook, glad to have survived the incident. She had even volunteered to drive Dustin and Lucas to the hospital to wait for Will, where they had found Joyce and Hopper already waiting, the rest of the group arriving soon after.

She crossed her legs, checking her watch once more as she waited for Jonathan to return from Will's room. She laid her head back against the wall, closing her eyes while she tried to get some much needed rest. She cracked one open as she felt the heat of someone staring at her, her gaze landing on Steve. He looked much better with all the blood cleaned off, and she opened her eyes fully, returning his stare.

"What?" She said softly, not wanting to wake Mr. Wheeler, who was dead asleep next to her.

"We never officially met, you know. And I think you kind of owe me your name," he said resting his chin on his hand as he leaned forward, trying to see her better.

She chuckled lightly, leaning her head forward as well. "Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

He smirked and shrugged, "I mean, I did kind of save your life."

She laughed that time, loudly, and Mr. Wheeler started awake for a moment before returning to his slumber. The teenagers giggled before falling silent again.

"Madeleine. Henderson," she said after a pause, sticking her hand out towards him.

"Steve Harrington," he responded, shaking her hand.

She rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Steve. You can call me Maddie."

A/N: And here's the second chapter! I know it's not much, just kind of a recap of what the last episode of Season 1 would look like if Maddie was there, but we got some Steve/Maddie interaction. I'm going to try and go outside the show for a few chapters and then move back towards the plot of Season 2. Please review and leave me your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

"Girl's 1200, Heat Four, please check in. Girl's 1200, Heat Four."

Maddie finished tying her shoelaces and straightened, making her way to the starting line, huddling with a group of other girls as they listened to the woman in front of them.

"Alright, I've got Berkley at lane one, Denton at lane two, Emerson at lane three, Engelhardt at lane four, Ferguson at lane five, Henderson at lane six, and Hollinger at lane seven. Get into starting positions on the count, go at the pistol shot. Good luck, ladies." The coordinator nodded at them before turning and heading towards the field events.

Maddie hopped slightly, shaking out her legs and arms as she waited for the okay to get in her lane. The calling of her name made her look at the stands, the smiling face of her brother greeting her from the bleachers. He waved and held up a homemade sign with her name on it that had an excessive amount of glitter. Her mother waved from next to him and blew her a kiss. Maddie laughed and waved back, her focus returning to the track in front of her as the call for her heat was made.

She lined up on the starting point, waiting for the signal to get into ready position. She bent over, stretching her legs slightly before bending her knees at the sound of a voice telling her to get ready.

"Set!" Maddie lifted herself slightly, clenching and unclenching her fists as she tensed in anticipation.

The echo of the starting shot startled her before she instinctively took off. She stretched her legs out, trying to get a good stride before falling behind the girl from Kendrick High. She exhaled as her left foot hit the ground, setting the pace for herself as the group fell into a rhythm. They turned the corner, losing the last two girls as they fell behind.

"Pace yourself, Henderson." The voice of her coach reached her from across the field. She slowed by a half-step, the second turn coming up in front of them. She remained in second as the curve knocked out another one, leaving four girls in the leading pack.

She crossed the white line, signifying the end of the first lap, and the nerves she felt slowly melted away as she settled into a comfortable rhythm, her breathing falling in sync with her steps. She let herself go on autopilot for the next two laps but kicked her pace up at the last lap. The other girls had slowly fallen behind, leaving Maddie and the Kendrick girl to fight each other for first.

They both picked up their pace, but Maddie pulled herself next to her, their steps falling into sync as they rounded the corner together. The girl gained a few steps, her baggy, purple uniform flapping behind her as the wind picked up, making them both slow slightly. Maddie grit her teeth, pumping her legs harder as they came up on the final turn and home stretch. The girl in front had fallen into a more relaxed posture, and her steps slowed ever so slightly as she hit the last 100 meters.

Maddie drew in a deep breath, forcing herself to go faster, go harder, as she gained the lost ground back. The girl heard her, and tried to pick her pace back up, but she couldn't keep up with Maddie's newfound energy, already tired from the quick pace she had used throughout the race. Maddie moved her arms quicker as she used the last bit of energy she had left, pulling herself across the finish line before letting herself slow into a walk.

She put her hands above her head, sucking in deep breaths as the girl from Kendrick followed suit. They shook hands and Maddie headed back to her team, waiting to hear the final results. She pulled a jacket on, the spring air still chilly as she huddled with another girl on her team, trying to block the wind for each other. The announcer broadcasted that the results had been recorded, asking each competitor to listen for their name. He went through the top times from all four heats, working his way up to the final three of the event.

"With a bronze for a time of four minutes and fifty-three seconds, Raine Berkley from Addison High," he said, his voice booming across the stadium as polite applause showered the smiling girl.

"And with the gold, with a time of four minutes and twenty-eight seconds…." The announcer paused, and Maddie felt herself lean in, holding her breath. "Madeleine Henderson!" A grin broke out on her face as someone handed her a medal, and she felt exhilarated, the girls from her team surrounding her in celebration. Maybe joining track wasn't the worst idea she'd had.

She waved at Coach Smith as she left, smiling and thanking him when he congratulated her. Maddie's feet left the ground as someone wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her, spinning her around.

"Alright, Henderson! First place, with the gold medal! Next stop, Olympics, amirite?" She laughed and swatted Steve's arm playfully, turning as he set her down.

"Oh yeah, for sure. I can see it now, Madeleine Henderson, top runner for the USA in the 1984 Summer Olympics," she said, a smile on her face as she punched his arm lightly. "And don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Congrats, Maddie," Jonathan's voice came from behind her and she tackled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Jon. Hey, Steve, where's Nance?" she asked, looking for the familiar brunette.

"She had to stay home with Holly, but she sends her love," Steve replied, placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Maddie!" A cracking voice made its way through the crowd and Maddie turned to see Dustin pushing his way past the swarm of people.

She grinned, waving her brother and mother over. "Hey, squirt. What'd you think?"

Dustin scoffed, "Uhm, I think my big sister is better than any other girl out there! And look at this shit, you got a gold medal," he said, grabbing the award from her neck.

"Dusty, language!" her mother scolded before giving her daughter a kiss and a hug. "You did great, sweetie. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom." She squeezed her mom tightly before turning to the boys. "Who's hungry? Because I'm starved."  
\-----

Maddie sat back contentedly, pushing away her. "Oh my God, I'm never going to be hungry again," she moaned, putting a hand on her stomach. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, when the waitress comes back, you're gonna be asking for a double chocolate malt." She frowned at him, slapping his arm lightly.

"Are you calling me fat, Byers?" The boy chuckled and shook his head as he stirred his soda with a straw. The three teenagers sat in "their" booth at Oma's Diner, empty plates littering the table before them. The youngest Henderson had opted out of going with them, leaving Maddie alone with the two boys. She turned her attention to the unnaturally silent teen across from her.

"Why so quiet, Steve?"

He looked up, jolted from whatever daydream he had been focused on. "Huh? I mean, yes to whatever you asked."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Daydreaming about Miss Wheeler again, are we?" Steve blushed at her statement, scratching the back of his head and mumbling something to refute her words. An uncomfortable silence settled around the table, broken only by the slurping sound that Maddie made as she finished her drink.

"You know, it's getting late, I should probably head out," Steve said, standing and digging a crumpled ten from his pocket, tossing it onto the table. Maddie squeezed his arm in farewell, and he shot her a small smile.

"See you tomorrow," he said to them, giving a half-hearted salute before walking out the door. Maddie moved to the side of the booth he had been sitting in, facing Jonathan.

"You need to tell her."

Jonathan shook his head, his focus drawn to the drops of condensation rolling down the side of his glass. "I just- I can't," he sighed, shaking his head again. Maddie rolled her eyes, pushing the glass to the side, forcing him to look at her.

"Look, it's been like, two months since the incident. And I hate to tell you this, but she's starting to think nothing is gonna happen, and if you're not there and someone-" she motioned to the door that Steve had just left through "-else is, she's gonna move on. You gotta do something, Jon."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, not saying anything. Maddie sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. The atmosphere grew thick with silence, though not quite as uncomfortable as before. The waitress brought the check, and they both put the correct amount on the table before standing. The air outside was chillier than usual, and Maddie's breath came out in clouds.

"C'mon, I'll drive you home," Jonathan said, pointing his thumb back towards his car. Maddie nodded and walked around the passenger side, pulling the door open. They rode to the house in silence, and Maddie thanked him as she moved to get out of the car.

"I'll tell her. Tomorrow. I swear I will," Jonathan said quietly, stopping Maddie from getting out of the car. She let a smile spread across her face and she leaped across the center console, hugging his shoulders as she squealed in excitement.

"Okay! Okay, okay, great!" she said happily, clapping. A small smile crept onto his face at her antics, and he leaned back into his seat.

She smiled once more before getting out of the car, jogging towards her front door. "See you tomorrow, before homeroom!" He lifted a hand to wave at her before driving off.  
\------

"Dustin, come on! You got five minutes before I leave your ass!" Maddie called down the hall, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she waited for her brother to emerge from the bathroom.

"Language, Maddie," her mother warned from the kitchen, placing a lunch kit on the counter for the youngest Henderson. Maddie smiled guilitily at her mom as she took the lunch kit and stood by the front door, Dustin finally dashing down the hall and into the living room, looking around the room wildly, his curls swinging as he turned his head frantically. Maddie held out his favorite baseball cap and lunch kit as her brother finally looked at her, a smile of relief breaking out on his face.

"Bye, Mom! Love you, see you later!" He yelled over his shoulder as he followed Maddie out of the door.

"Let's go, you little shit. You're gonna make me late," Maddie scolded as she ushered her brother into the passenger seat of her truck.

"Hey, don't rush art. Looking this good takes time," Dustin retorted, Maddie rolling her eyes as she closed the door and started the truck.

"I would agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong," Maddie quipped as she reversed out of the driveway. Dustin scowled and punched her shoulder.

"Don't hit the driver!" Maddie said, reaching over to hit Dustin.

"Don't insult the passenger," he responded, sticking out his tongue at her before slouching in his seat.  
\------

"I'm picking you up at five, don't be late!" Maddie yelled out the window at Dustin's retreating back. He held up a hand in a half-wave to signify that he heard her before running to catch up with Mike and Will. She shook her head before steering her truck out of the parking lot and towards the high school.

She pulled into an open spot, pulling her backpack from the middle seat before closing the door and locking it. Jonathan pulled up next to her and she waited for him to get out before the pair walked towards the front of the school together.

"When are you gonna do it? You're still doing it right?" Maddie questioned excitedly, referring to the conversation they had had last night. Jonathan smiled at his friend's antics as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm still doing it. We have English together, but I'm not sure-" He stopped walking, his next words dying in his throat. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her friend quizzically before following his gaze. Her heart dropped slightly at the sight of Steve and Nancy kissing in Steve's car. They broke away shortly after, but the damage had already been done. Maddie turned back to face Jonathan, already trying to say something to comfort him. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes looked dejected as he continued to watch the two in front of him.

"Jonathan, I'm so so sorry," Maddie began, holding a hand out towards him. Jonathan finally turned towards her, his mouth closing and forming into a sad smile.

"Its okay, Maddie. Really. I should've listened to you. She found someone else, someone better. It's fine," he said, giving her arm a squeeze before pushing past her, his steps quickening as he passed Nancy and Steve. Nancy called out to him, but he ignored her, disappearing behind the glass doors. Steve saw Maddie and waved her over, and she steeled herself as she made her way towards the couple.

"What's wrong with Jonathan? He totally blew me off," Nancy questioned, her wide eyes full of confusion.

"I think he's just not feeling good, is all. Said his head was hurting last night, maybe it's a migraine. Hey, did you know the word 'migraine' was derived from two Latin words meaning 'cranium' and 'half' 'cause you feel the pain across one side.." She trailed off from her babbling, Steve and Nancy looking at her suspiciously. Maddie sighed.

"It's really nothing, guys," she affirmed, inching her way towards the doors. She grabbed Nancy and pulled her along with her.

"Walk me to class," she commanded, turning to wave good-bye at Steve. He gave a confused wave back before heading towards his homeroom.

"You need to talk to Jonathan later, okay? Just you. I can't tell you why," Maddie said, already cutting off Nancy's questioning. "You just need to, alright?" Maddie gave her a serious look before breaking off towards pre-cal, leaving a very confused Nancy in the hallway.

Maddie plopped into her desk and sighed, rubbing her temples. All this talk of migraines was starting to give her one.

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 3! I know it's kind of slow right now, but I'm trying to kind of build up towards the second season so Maddie isn't a total Mary Sue. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story, and I'm going to self-promote a bit and tell you that if you like Bucky Barnes/OC fics, I have one published call Short Circuit that is currently in progress! I update that story and this one at different times, so they aren't on the same level yet, but just throwing it out there. Please review letting me know what you think and follow/favorite for updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie sighed, flipping her self upside down as she dangled from the edge of Nancy's bed, her Theories of Humanities textbook hovering above her eyes as she attempted to study it.

Steve sat on the floor, leaning against the bed in alignment with Maddie, scribbling notes in his physics notebook as his head slightly bopped along to the music playing softly in the background, a record of Jonathan's choice filling the atmosphere. The aforementioned boy was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, his government notes scattered around him as he tried to sort through them, attempting to fill out a study guide. Nancy was sitting in the rolling chair at her desk, spinning herself slowly as she flipped through a list of terms for her English class, mouthing the words silently as she read through each one. A high-pitched beeping filled the room, and Maddie pulled herself up, pressing one of the side buttons as she reset the alarm.

"Switch," she declared, swapping her book with Steve's notes, and Jonathan and Nancy trading theirs as well. Steve stood and stretched, moving to flip the record as everyone readjusted their positions.

"These finals are gonna kick my ass, I swear to God," Nancy said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Maddie rolled her eyes, throwing a pencil at her jokingly.

"You always say that, right before you ace all of them," Maddie said, stretching herself out as she laid on her stomach, positioning the notes in front of her. Jonathan laughed and nodded at Maddie's statement.

"She's not wrong," he said, motioning towards Maddie as Nancy stuck her tongue out at them.

"I don't like either of you," she said quietly, fake pouting. Steve smiled at her, moving over to the chair she was in.

"What about me?" he asked teasingly, moving in closer as he leaned on the chair.

Nancy shrugged. "Eh, you're alright," she responded, smirking at him. Steve leaned in closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Maddie and Jonathan looked away uncomfortably, and she noticed a certain air of storminess settle over Jonathan, his mood shifting almost immediately. Maddi looked back over at the couple, clearing her throat to remind them of their company. Nancy pushed Steve lightly and he broke away laughing before coming to sit by Maddie again.

"You two are adorable, really. It's sickening," she muttered, readying her watch. Steve punched her leg lightly, and Maddie grinned at him, her tongue between her teeth before pressing the button on her watch.

"And…. Go."

Eight o'clock found the group in the same positions, empty pizza boxes and half-drank sodas littering the space around them. Maddie groaned and sat up, crumpling up the essay she had been working on, her frustration seeping out. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his paper falling into the pile that he and Maddie had created over the past hour.

"I'm telling you, Lappison's test is going to kill us. I've never heard of anyone getting higher than a 58 in there, and no one passes the essay questions with full points," Steve muttered ripping out a new sheet of paper and handing it to Maddie as they began to rewrite their essays.

"Well, we are just going to have to be the first," she responded, pulling the physics textbook closer to her and highlighting a passage in green before flipping a few pages.

The room fell silent, the scratching of pencils and flipping of pages being the only noise remaining. Jonathan and Nancy had retreated downstairs to get more food and drink, leaving Maddie and Steve to suffer through their physics review alone.

Jonathan ended up never telling Nancy his true feelings, but Maddie thought that it was obvious, and she often wondered how the other girl missed it. The puppy dog eyes, the discomfort he displayed when her and Steve were together, the way he brightened around her; painfully obvious. But, for once in her life, Maddie kept her opinion to herself, letting the feelings of her friend be left unsaid. Anyways, Steve and Nancy were happy, and she hardly wanted to be the reason of any problems they might have.

"I think I'm going to tell her I love her," Steve said quietly, breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

Maddie froze, her eyes widening slightly at the revelation Steve had just given her. She turned towards him, her shocked eyes meeting his hopeful ones. She sat up and turned towards her best friend, and he mirrored her actions. She blew out a breath, running a hand through her dark waves.

"I mean, are you- is she- are you guys ready for that?" Maddie asked, stumbling over her wording in her surprise.

Steve shrugged slightly and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I know I'm ready for it. We've been dating for a few months now, and I just know, y'know? Like I know I'm up for the next step. She's the real deal, Mads. I'm serious," he answered, keeping eye contact with Maddie. His eyes quickly widened as his face fell. "Is it too soon? Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

"I mean," Maddie began, licking her lips as she contemplated what to say next. "It's not a matter of how long you've been dating, it's about how you feel, and what you feel in your heart." She paused. "When you see her, what do you feel?"

Steve thought for a moment, his hands combing through his hair. "It's like… Like when I hit the last shot during Regionals, but better. Way better. When I see her, the crowd goes wild, but instead of the crowd, it's me, y'know?" He groaned, resting his forehead in his hand. "That was way too freakin' corny."

Maddie grinned, patting Steve's shoulder lightly. He caught her hand in his, holding it in place as he lamented his wording.

"I think it will be just fine. Listen, I gotta take Dustin home, so I'll see you tomorrow," she said, using him as a crutch to stand.

He held a hand up and she pulled him up, despite the fact that she was a solid five inches shorter than he was. She held her arms open and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You may love Nancy, but I'm still the best friend here," she pouted, sticking out her lip slightly.

Steve laughed at his friend, relenting and giving her a hug. "Don't worry, Mads. You're still my best girl," he responded before she pulled away.

"Damn straight," she said, a teasing smile on her face as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

She paused by the door. "Hey, Steve?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"It wasn't too corny," she said before slipping down the stairs.

Steve smirked, putting his hands on his hips as he watched her leave. 

Maddie walked down the basement stairs halfway, calling for Dustin. "C'mon, Dustin. We gotta head out."

Dustin groaned, and the other boys looked at him sympathetically. "Ten more minutes?" he asked, turning to face Maddie. Seeing her hesitation, he held up his hands, displaying all ten fingers. "Please? Just ten. Then I'll go, I swear!"

Maddie sighed, shaking her head. "Ten minutes. Finish the campaign soon, Mike," she called as she made her way back up the stairs. Dustin turned back towards them enthusiastically and Mike continued his narrative.

She walked into the kitchen, coughing as she inhaled a mouthful of flour. "Holy shit, what the hell did you guys do?" she asked, her eyes widening at the state of the kitchen.

Jonathan and Nancy looked at her guiltily, both of them covered in various ingredients as a cookbook laid open on the counter, an empty bowl next to it. Nancy started giggling, followed by a small chuckle from Jonathan, and soon both teens were cackling, Nancy leaning with one arm on the counter and one on Jonathan's shoulder. Maddie stood in confusion at the entryway, heavy footsteps sounding on the stair behind her followed by Steve appearing next to her, his arm brushing hers.

"I thought you were making cookies," he asked, a small smile on his face as he observed the two.

They finally calmed, their laughs dying out before Nancy reached her hand in the sack of flour next to her, a smirk on her face as she flicked it onto Steve's face. She started laughing again and Steve wiped his face before lunging at his girlfriend, both of them laughing as he threw a handful in her now-white hair. Jonathan turned towards Maddie, smirking as he took a step towards her. Maddie turned at his movement, her smile from Steve and Nancy's interaction dying at the sight of her filthy friend making his way to her, his arms open.

"Jonathan, I swear to God, if you touch me, I will never speak to you again," she declared backing away and pointing a finger at him.

Steve heard her speaking and mimicked Jonathan, walking towards Maddie as both flour-covered boys reached out for her. "C'mon, Mads, you don't want a hug?"

Maddie dropped her backpack as she put her foot out the door of the kitchen. "Steven Joseph Harrington, if you make one move-"

Her threat came up empty as Steve grabbed her, and Maddie was sandwiched between him and Jonathan. She gasped at the contact, trying to wriggle away, but it was too late. The flour had already transferred onto her clothes, and the two boys squeezed her harder. Steve rested his cheek on top of Maddie's head, wiping the baking powder from his face onto her scalp.

"I hate you both," she grumbled, finally pulling away from them and swiping at her face to rid it of any powder.

"No, you don't," Steve said proudly, walking back towards Nancy. Maddie shook her head, re-shouldering her backpack before calling down the basement stairs again.

Dustin came up shortly after, his eyes widening at his mess of a sister. "What the hell happened to you?"

The question had the older boys howling with laughter, Steve slapping his leg as Jonathan leaned against the counter. Maddie scowled at them before walking out the front door, Dustin following behind her.

"No, really, what is all over you?"  
\----

The ticking of the clock distracted her, and she unconsciously tapped her pencil in rhythm with it, chewing her lip as she tried to recall the answer to the question in front of her. Steve was bouncing his leg; she could tell because it was shaking her entire desk, and Maddie kicked her foot backwards, hitting his shin.

"Ow," he hissed, and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Harrington, is there something you want to share with the class?" Mr. Lappison asked from the desk he was sitting at, his face stern.

Steve shook his head, "No, sir."

Maddie smirked in satisfaction as the bouncing stopped, but the smirk slipped from her face as Steve kicked her desk, making her pencil jerk, drawing a line across the question she was currently trying to answer. She gasped, and even with her back turned, she could tell Steve was laughing.

The little punk.  
\----

"Thanks for getting me in trouble," Steve said as he came out of the classroom.

Maddie looked up from the floor, scoffing as she took a step towards Steve, leaving the wall she had previously been leaning on.

"Thanks for making me mess up my test," she retorted, shoving him lightly with her shoulder. Steve gave her a devilish grin, and the two rounded the corner.

"Only one more final until we're seniors!" Maddie exclaimed in excitement, bouncing on her toes as they exited the school, making their way towards the parking lot.

Steve nodded, twirling his keys. "Isn't it weird? We're about to be adults," he commented as they stopped at his car.

"You get to be an adult, I still have to wait a little," Maddie corrected, settling into the passenger seat. "You know I'm gonna be seventeen when we graduate? I'm not gonna get to be eighteen till the middle of our first semester!"

Steve chuckled as he started the car. "It's not that bad, Mads. At least you're graduating ahead of time," he pointed out.

Maddie rolled down her window, letting the warm air in. "Yeah, I guess."

The two continued the conversation about their upcoming senior year, even as Steve's car ambled into Maddie's driveway. He shut the car off, leaning back into his seat.

"So, did you tell her?" Steve looked over, slightly confused at the question before understanding what she meant.

"No, not yet anyways. I'm thinking tomorrow; I'm taking her to the movies to see that new Indiana Jones movie," he said, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly, puffing it up even more.

Maddie smiled at him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Like in the movies, when your hands reach for the popcorn at the same time, and her fingers brush against yours just so-" She began laughing as Steve shoved her playfully, smothering a smile of his own.

"Shut up, Maddie," he said, his bashful face turning back towards the dash.

She gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "You wound me, Steve," she said dramatically, flopping on top of me, feigning death. Steve just shook his head as he laughed at Maddie's antics. She grinned back before sitting up, pulling her bag from the floor of the car.

"Thanks for the lift, friend. See you tomorrow, study well," she said, saluting him jokingly. Steve returned the salute, waiting until Maddie was inside the house safely before pulling out of the drive.

His best friend was something else, of that he was certain.

A/N: And Chapter 4 lives! Thank y'all for being patient with me, and for giving this story much more attention than I thought it would receive. I know it's still slice-of-life kind of writing, but I want the pace of the story to build, rather than jumping from Season 1 to Season 2, but let me know if y'all want me to go ahead and roll with it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch!"

Dustin's voice floated through the halls of the Henderson home, and Maddie rolled her eyes, removing her headphones. Her little brother was loud enough for her to hear him over the music anyways. She heard his footsteps thump past her door and into the living room. She stood, stretching, before making her way into hallway, listening to her brother continue his tirade.

"Another stupid penny!" He said, throwing it across the room. Maddie crossed her arms, watching from the doorway in amusement.

"Dusty, watch it! You almost hit Mews," her mother said, the cat in question purring on her lap. Maddie was fairly certain her mother loved her cat more than her.

"Can I please check under your cushions?" Dustin asked, ignoring the previous comment.

"Dusty," her mother whined.

"Please! It's an emergency!" Her mother made a groaning noise and Dustin mimicked her, making Maddie roll her eyes for the second time that night. She was living in a house with two children. Dustin rifled through the gaps of the chair, his eyes gleaming when he pulled out his haul: two quarters.

"If you need more, I have some in my truck," Maddie said finally, trying to keep a smile off of her face at the excitement her brother showed.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, thank you, Maddie! You're the best sister ever, I love you to the moon and back! Seriously!" Dustin said, wrapping his arms around his sister's waist.

"Yeah, I know, you little runt. You need a ride?" she replied, following her brother back down the hallway towards their bedrooms.

Dustin shook his head emphatically, before thanking her again and disappearing behind his door. Maddie returned to her room, slipping her headphones back on and closing her eyes. A tapping sound broke her from almost dozing off, and she pulled the headphones back off, eyes opening as she already knew what the sound meant. She turned towards her window, opening the curtains to reveal Steve standing outside, a sheepish grin on his face. Rolling her eyes (three times in 15 minutes must be some kind of world record), she opened the window, leaning against it as she addressed the boy.

"What do you want?"

"Love and affection?" Maddie snorted.

"You're not getting either of those from me, so you might as well head on home."

"Look, Mads," Steve began, sitting on the sill across from her. "I know I screwed up, but can you please forgive me?" He gave his best impression of puppy dog eyes. "I'll be your best friend if you do!" He said in a sing song tone.

"It's not a joke, Steve. I just-" She paused for a moment, looking away. "I just can't," she finished quietly.

"Mads, I don't even know why it's such a big deal! I left you for like 20 minutes but then with the cops-" Steve said, his demeanor growing much more serious.

"I think you should go," she said softly, her eyes focused on her hands folded in her lap as she cut him off.

Steve stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide in shock. "You don't mean that," he said, trying to get a look at her face. "Maddie, come on."

"No, I think I do," she said, her tone much colder than a moment ago. She looked at him, her jaw set. "You need to go now."

Steve looked at her, trying to decide what to do before standing and brushing the back of his jeans off. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned to leave but turned back to Maddie.

"You're still my best girl, Mads," he said, putting a hand in his pocket as he leaned back on his heels, looking at her. Maddie watched him go before closing the window and drawing the curtains again. Boys were the absolute worst.

_2 weeks earlier_

"I hate Mrs. Robinson's class. Who the hell assigns a ten-page paper on a three-day weekend," Maddie groaned, making her unhappiness known to the boy next to her.

Steve laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Maddie pouted up at him as the two made their way down the crowded halls of Hawkins High, stopping in front of Steve's locker, which had a large paper basketball with his name and number plastered on the front. He switched books and popped a piece of gum in his mouth before offering one to Maddie. She took one and unwrapped it as she waited for her friend to finish.

"It's not that big of a deal, Mads. You'll probably finish it in no time, anyways. I mean, you're smart as hell, especially when it comes to history," Steve responded, closing his locker before moving to walk next to Maddie.

"But ten. Pages. Ten, Steve! She hates us, I swear," Maddie replied, trailing off slightly as Steve made a beeline for Nancy, leaving her behind.

Maddie's mouth curved downwards as she watched the couple interact, Jonathan making his way around them and coming to a stop next to her. He gave a slight wave before opening his locker. Maddie sent him a small smile before leaning against the lockers next to him.

"How's life, Jon?" she asked, a small smile quirking at the edge of his lips.

"Life goes on," he said melodramatically, shaking his head and sighing in fake tragedy. She chuckled at him before turning away. "And how's your life, Maddie?" Jonathan asked, his steps falling in line with hers.

"Could be better, could be worse," she said, turning the corner.

"Ah, so same as usual then," he replied, fidgeting with the camera around his neck.

Maddie simply gave him a smirk before entering her classroom, taking a seat in the back as the bell rang. Coach Jackson nodded at her as she sat down, and she smiled at him. The girl's basketball coach was one of the nicest members of staff at the school, and took a job as the guidance counselor. She had signed up for a few appointments with him, hoping that he would help her figure out what the hell she was going to do with her life after high school. The meetings had returned very little fruit.

A crumbled up piece of paper hit her in the head and she turned towards the source, dark waves whipping her face lightly at the sudden movement. Steve pointed at the paper ball that was now on the floor, mouthing something to her. Maddie rolled her eyes and picked it up.

 _I know sumthing that can take ur mind off hw this wknd_.

Passing notes in class? She looked at Steve and he gave her a thumbs up, and she shook her head, laughing silently.

 _R we in 3rd grade? And what is it?_ S

he tossed the paper back to him, and he quickly scribbled a response down before returning it to her.

_Party. Matthew Espinoza's. 8. Tmrw._

She looked back at Steve, her eyes widening. He gave a grin and nodded. "No,"she mouthed, shaking her head. Steve just nodded again.

_Do u want me kicked off team?_

She threw it back a little harder than necessary, crossing her arms as she waited for him to reply.

 _:(_

She rolled her eyes, tossing the paper into the wastebasket behind her. Another piece of paper soon sailed towards her.

_Be my DD?_

\----

The front door slammed, shaking her walls slightly. Maddie removed her headphones, blearily looking at the clock. Dustin's bedroom door slammed, and she cringed at the loud noise, waiting a few moments before getting out of bed. She yawned, stretching, and walked out her room, standing in front of Dustin's door as she waited for her little brother to reappear. When she didn't hear any movement, she knocked on the door lightly, waiting for the okay to come in before opening it.

"You good, little bro?" She questioned, sitting on the edge of his bed as her brother's face remained buried in a pillow. He looked up at her, his face red in anger or embarrassment or both.

"My high score on Dig Dug got beaten by some new kid called MadMax. Who calls themselves that? And I spent all my quarters trying to beat it, so now I have no high score and no money. Life sucks," Dustin ranted, flopping back down into the pillow.

"Can't argue with you on that one," Maddie agreed, laying down next to him.

"Will had another episode," Dustin said softly, after some time of silence.

Maddie stayed quiet. "Do you think he'll ever be fully back? He says he's okay, but he's not the same," Dustin said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's hard to go through what he did and be fully okay, Dusty. Give him time, space, and support. That's all you can do. But he needs his friends right now, so be that for him, okay?" Maddie responded.

Dustin sat quietly, thinking over what Maddie had said. "You're right. Thanks, Maddie."

"Love you, you little twerp."

"Love you too, old woman."

_2 weeks earlier_

"I dunno, Steve. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"All of my ideas are good!"

"That's bullshit."

"… Yeah, you're right."

Maddie shook her head as they pulled into a spot on the side of the street. The house across from them already had people spilling out of it, red cups in their hands as they stumbled across the lawn or smoked on the porch.

"C'mon, Mads! Live a little!" Steve said, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the house.

"Why couldn't Nancy be your driver? I have a paper due Monday," Maddie whined, stepping through the door as Steve held it open for her.

"I dunno, something about homework and having to watch Holly for her parents, I think," Steve said, waving his hand around.

He saw a boy on his team and waved, pulling Maddie across the room with him. The boys started talking about the Pacers' terrible season, leaving Maddie feeling terribly awkward on the side. She spotted a blonde girl across the room and waved her over. Blaire pulled Maddie in for a bear hug, and she could smell the alcohol radiating off of the other girl.

"Jesus, Blaire, how much have you had?" Maddie asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

The taller girl giggled, swaying slightly as she place a hand on the counter behind them. "Only a cup! Or two. This may be my third," she said sheepishly, sipping from the cup again.

"Coach Smith would be pissed as hell if he saw you right now," Maddie said, biting back a grin.

Blaire rolled her eyes, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "You worry too much, Maddie! Let loose! Have fun!"

The other girl whooped giddily before dancing her way into the crowded living room. Maddie laughed at her before moving into the kitchen. She grabbed a small plate and filled it with chips and grabbed a Sprite from an overflowing ice chest before making her way into the living room. She dodged a few drunken couples dancing wildly before finding a spot by the stairs to sit. The hallway was much less crowded, save a few of the football players making their way out of the door to share cigarettes. Maddie sighed, balancing the plate on her knees as she opened her drink, her eyes scanning over the party as she looked for Steve. She didn't see him anywhere, even when she scanned over everyone's heads to try to find his hair. She had been officially ditched.

_Present_

"Dustin! You got 2 minutes before you have to ride your bike to school, again! Get a move on!" Maddie yelled down the hall, hoping he would hear her from the kitchen. S

he shoved the peanut butter sandwiches into two plastic bags, tossing one into Dustin's lunch kit and the other into a brown paper sack. Randomly choosing two bags of chips, she did the same with those, and finished off the lunches with two oranges and a Sprite in one. She poured the coffee from the stove into a thermos, placing it on the counter as she closed the lunch kit.

"Maddie, honey, have you seen my-" Claudia Henderson cut herself off as Maddie held out a key ring. She took it and kissed Maddie's cheek, grabbing the brown sack and thermos from the counter as she called towards Dustin's room, "Bye, sweetheart, have a good day!"

Maddie waved at her as she left, Dustin bolting down the hallway a few moments later.

"Shit, shit, shit," he swore as he tripped over himself trying to pull on his left sneaker, his jacket halfway on. Maddie stifled a laugh as her brother stumbled the rest of the way out the door, only returning when he realized that Maddie was still inside.

"You're evil," he said, narrowing his eyes as he pointed at his sister. Maddie held up her hands in surrender.

"I never actually told you I was in the truck already," she pointed out, giving him the lunch kit. Dustin shrugged as he followed Maddie out the door.

"Touché."

\-----

Maddie groaned in frustration, setting her head against her locker as she failed to unlock it again. A hand reached around her, pushing her aside and unlocking it for her. She smiled at Jonathan tiredly.

"Thanks, Jon," she said, opening the locker and pulling a binder from it.

He nodded in response as they walked towards Journalism, chatting about current events, jumping from topic to topic. They passed Nancy, and Jonathan waved as Maddie offered a small smile. The other girl smiled back at them, and Steve came up next to her grinning. Maddie's smile dropped from her face and she continued on without Jonathan, who stopped to talk to the pair. She dropped into a seat, pulling some photos from the manila folder in her backpack.

"What was that about?" Jonathan questioned, pulling a chair up next to her.

"Don't want to talk about it," Maddie responded, keeping her eyes on the page in front of her. Jonathan just remained silent, accepting the statement as he helped Maddie arrange the photos on the paper. Maddie sighed internally as they worked. She didn't know if she would ever want to talk about it.


End file.
